


Whole and Broken

by Anake14, azure7539



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Mutant Powers, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anake14/pseuds/Anake14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: MI6 is full of open secrets, mutants just one of many. Relationships between departments aren’t frowned upon, but really, no one expects them to last either. Mutants are almost accepted as normal, but really it’s just another thing to hide. It’s like being whole and broken all at once.





	Whole and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was originally for the Resurrection Challenge, it's not a new thing we've been working on, it's been in the works for months now and is finally being edited. It'll take a while to crossover with the other universes, but it will, I have plans. They are slow coming in terms of progress and yes this is a work in progress.
> 
> As an aside, my life is a bit of a mess at the moment and I'm working through things, but I also have finals coming up. Between work, volunteer work, school, and everything, posts and updates are going to be a bit slow going so please be patient with me and I'll try my damndest to get something out every one or two weeks, just pick a story that's a work in progress and drop a comment, like 'hey, it's been a while since you updated this and I really look forward to the next chapter' or something. It usually gets something, it may not be a very long chapter, but from the looks of things most of these stories will have fairly long chapters regardless.

The world is filled with things people barely understand. It is full of life, of wonder and surprises, of things that are frightening and confusing. People are just that. People. They are fallible, afraid of what they do not understand, judgmental, and flawed.

The study of genetics has done little towards people accepting each other for their race, sex, or gender, and yet that is still the greatest amount of progress. Genetics research and the evolution of the human species led to the eventual discovery of the X-gene—the source of Mutant powers, the next step in evolution.

Mutants hide among the ‘normal’ humans, capable of many things, afraid to be what they are for fear of what might be done to them.

 

James is a teen when it happens. He falls and feels skin tear and bones break. He lies there immobile and thinks he might be dying. He lifts his head just enough to see the wreckage that his body has become and watches his bones realign themselves, the flesh knitting back together as though he hasn’t lost enough blood that he should be dying. Within two hours, he’s up and walking like it was a small fall anyone can walk away from.

He doesn’t say anything or tell anyone. He has no family; his name will not protect him here, and everyone is told that mutants are nothing more than monsters. Having seen what his ability could do…well, he thinks that might not be too far from the truth.

 

Q is a hacker, has always been a hacker. He’s been a hacker longer than he’s been a mutant, but it’s a moot point when the attack that led to his discovery of powers left an entire building decimated in its wake. He’s an empath, capable of feeling and influencing the emotions of those around him, collecting the energy and manipulating it like a wave of controlled kinetic power. It’s the first time he truly feels fear, and he controls himself and his abilities rigidly to ensure it was also the last.

 

James makes it into the Navy without any further incident or near death experience…until he meets Alec Trevelyan. Alec is the first who James discovers to be similar to himself, able to hide among normal people with some type of mutant power.

Mutants are talked of in whispers for looking different, for their abilities, for damage and destruction. James finds out Alec is a pyrokinetic when one of their mission briefs go sideways, and they end up being the only two of their group to survive.

Alec admits his powers awoke when his father killed his mother and committed suicide. His abilities are a bit like him, full of fire and explosive, a force of chaos. The man is a pyrokinetic that James will, over the years, grow to appreciate and love like a brother.

James appreciates Alec all the more when Alec finds out about his abilities and doesn’t say anything either. It’s the first time James is accepted and thinks maybe being a mutant isn’t so bad.

 

Ironically, Q is recruited to MI6 from University. Boothroyd picks him up from an engineering class talking about his potential. M has a file on him. His hacking and ability to create unique security measures only endears him to her. This may be the moment he swears to do all that he can for the two people who look at him and see more than a criminal.

He doesn’t realize how terrified he is until M pulls him aside with a stern look and says, “Young man, frankly, I don’t give a damn who you were, or what you did before you came here. My only concern is that you use whatever abilities you have and do everything in your power to protect this organization, Queen, and country.”

For one brief moment, he thinks this might be what acceptance is like, and that maybe he can find a home among the mismatched family he sees in MI6.

 

Things go sideways when James thinks he’s met the love of his life. Alec can hardly say he approves of Tracy, but James is happy, and Alec doesn’t have a place to dictate his best friend, basically brother’s, happiness. But shadows are long and ever growing, even with military missions. Tracy dies because James didn’t cover his tracks well enough, and revenge for ruined plans comes at a cost. James kills the perpetrator, Alec carefully covering his friend’s grief ridden trail. Alec wishes that James hadn’t lost her like that because if anyone has a chance at a happy ending between the two of them, it is him. They join MI6 with little fanfare after James Bond is advanced to Commander with the promise of vengeance for the death of Tracy and permission to seek out the instigator.

It’s years into service when James and Alec realize he isn’t aging at the rate he should be, and they assume it’s because of the way his body regenerates. They take as many missions together as they do apart. On one of their separate missions, Alec warns James not to let his heart get the best of him—he’s too soft as an agent alone. For all his brother’s warning, James falls in love with Vesper on a solo mission anyway while Alec is deep undercover somewhere in Romania. Her betrayal makes James flinch from the thought of ever giving his heart away so easily again.

 

Q works tirelessly in MI6. He and James don’t cross paths, but he hears rumors. The infamous 007, a sexual creature who is like a phoenix and never seems to die. He hears about Vesper and wonders what part of James Bond she had reached that no other female, or person, in his life had seemed capable of finding. He shakes his head when he finds out about her betrayal because from what he knows about James Bond, as questionable as his morals are, he’s a good man and he deserved a love outside of Queen and country.

 

James meets Q in a museum after another near death experience with Alec still in the middle of that mission in Romania. The boy is too young; he’s too old. Times are changing.

 

It’s a brave new world after all.


End file.
